Searching for Something
by iRawr4u
Summary: Rose finds something that brings up old memories. Rose/Nine Rose/Ten   Takes place early in season 2


**Disclaimer~** I don't own any of the characters. This is my first and probably my last attempt at Doctor Who, I've just started watching so I'm sorry if I messed anything up. I just really had to get this out of my mind. Sorry if it's been done before.

* * *

><p>Rose couldn't believe she'd forgotten to bring something warm the last time she'd packed. Usually she just washed everything and stuffed it back in her bag, but thinking back she could just see her sweater hanging off the edge of her bed.<p>

Sighing and brushing a strand of blond hair back from her face, she moved slowly into the depths of the TARDIS's closet. "A person could get lost in here." She muttered, jumping up to try and see over the racks of clothes. As expected they seemed to stretch on forever, a room packed with clothes of every size, color, and fashion.

And all she needed was a damn coat.

"Leave it to him to want to go someplace cold when I've left my coat behind." Rolling her eyes she lifted her hand and brushed it along the rack, her fingertips feeling for anything that might offer warmth.

Rose had wandered this way for a while, delving deeper into the closet as her fingers brushed over all sorts of clothes, just barely touching each item before moving onto the next one. At least a dozen times she'd stopped to study a coat only to decide that she could probably find something better if she kept looking.

After about an hour of just mindless wanderings, Rose could feel herself growing tired. All this fabric made the room warm, despite the TARDIS's temperature control, and the fact that she hadn't eaten in a while only made matters worse. She could feel her feet beginning to ache, and her eyelids slowly growing heavier the longer she stayed. And she really didn't want to fall sleep in here. Though she supposed The Doctor wouldn't get mad if she created a pile of clothes on the floor and took a little nap.

Yawning, she smiled at the thought of curling up to sleep, but decided it would probably be best to head back first. Turning around she got ready to go back the way she came, when her fingers brushed something familiar.

Blinking in confusion she turned her head to look at the item her hand had unconsciously decided to clutch. Slowly, in amazement, she watched as her fingers loosened their vice like hold and began to caress the rough black leather, her mind flashing back to a familiar face, as the feel sparked something inside of her.

"Doctor." She whispered the word almost a breath as she reached over and slid the leather jacket from its hook. Holding the jacket in her hands she marveled at its weight and tried to remember when they'd brought it back on the TARDIS. Last time she'd seen it, she'd been taking it off of The Doctor, after he'd changed.

And yet here it was.

Rose knew that The Doctor she knew now and the one she'd known then were technically the same man. And she'd realized that no matter how different the two men were, she'd loved them both. And she knew she would continue to love them even if they changed again. But she couldn't help the emptiness she felt inside of herself at that moment. Letting her legs buckle beneath her she fell to her knees and bent over the jacket, her face burying into the fabric in an attempt to draw off some scent, some other familiar thing to cling to.

Something to cling to other than the slowly fading memories of a smiling face, or his favorite word, or even the feel of her hand in his, anything to call him back to her.

Looking down at the jacket in her hands she suppressed a sob, her hands still brushing over the material lovingly.

"You can keep it if you like."

Startled, Rose jumped slightly, her head turning and her hands instantly moving to wipe the tears from her eyes.

The Doctor stood over her, a sad smile on his face, and his hands stuffed into the pockets of his trench coat.

"How did you find me?" Rose asked, silently wishing he hadn't chosen this moment to sneak up on her. And even though she'd wiped her tears, she could still feel more sliding down her cheeks.

"I always know where you are Rose, especially on the TARDIS." Crouching down, he brushed some of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "You can keep it." He repeated, bringing her back to the jacket in her hands.

Slowly, taking it from her, he slid it over her shoulders and smiled in understanding. "I think it will be better off with you anyway."

"You sure?" She whispered, feeling for the moment all the more human…all the more weak, for wanting it so badly.

"Yes." Getting to his feet he offered her his hand "Now quit looking so sad about it and let's go have something to eat. Then we can go have a look and see where we've landed."

Letting him pull her up, Rose smiled. "That sounds Fantastic."


End file.
